At the Beginning
by pumpkingurl
Summary: Harry, 16, likes his best friend, Hermione. Hermione likes him too. The problem is, they won’t admit it. However, as time flies by, they finally found the courage to admit it. Shortly afterwards, when everything was going on fine, Harry found out that h
1. Default Chapter

a/n: well, this is my first Harry Potter fic, and well... to tell you frankly, my story is weird. I tried to stick to the real story/ plot of the book, but I just found it depressing so I just twisted a few things a bit, so if you find it ugly or disturbing, DON'T FLAME ME PLEASE...... I just like to tell you, there will be almost no Voldemort and Sirius since I really accept the fact that he died wails. Some things are the same and some are different. Not much new characters, of course HG/HP. RW/CC, kinda different ship, although not until later, the first few chapters will be Ron/ Parvati, the usual lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!!! I'm just a young little 14-year-old 'muggle' who wants her readers to enjoy the story, in short: I own nothing!!!!

warning: there's too much (author's note) I talk too much, anyway... I'll try not to put too much of those D

about the mirror, just my opinion... tell if you kinda agree

REMINDERS: If you don't like it and you want to flame me for it, let me tell you, SHUT YOU MOUTH THEN!! I'M NOT ACCEPTING FLAMES!!

Summary: Harry, 16, likes his best friend, Hermione. Hermione likes him too. The problem is, they won't admit it. However, as time flies by, they finally found the courage to admit it. Shortly afterwards, when everything was going on fine, Harry found out that he might be unsure of his feelings...

Legend: "talking" 'thinking' _letter content_ "_strong words_" '_strong thoughts_' (beautiful author)

Privet Drive still remained the same. It's similar houses, elegant cars and its gleaming lawns, clean parks and well, big dumb bullies that is better known as Dudley Dursley's gang.

However, there were still changes like Harry.

He isn't the skinny and small boy we used to know.

Now, he has changed a lot. Standing six feet tall, with a perfect body any girl would die for; Dudley was so jealous of this so he and his gang tried to beat Harry so often but now, Harry wouldn't resist fighting them and even sometimes provoke them.

Still, our super handsome Harry hasn't changed that much. His hair was still very untidy and he ruffled it every now and then. His bright green eyes remained as bright as ever behind his round glasses.

On a cheerful and sunny day our story starts...

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted uncle Vernon, banging the door of 16- year- old Harry Potter.

Harry lazily got out of bed and grabbed his glasses from his bedside table. He looked at the calendar beside his bed. 'Great! Two more days until I return to Hogwarts' Harry thought.

Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, continued to bang on the door. "Boy! Wake up, Now!!!!!" he bellowed.

Harry groaned and shouted back "I'm already up!"

He quickly changed to a pair of jeans, which is, like Harry's other clothes, old and too big for him since they once belonged to Dudley, and a lightly loose green shirt.

He put in his new Nike sneakers; he had started buying new clothes for himself because he didn't really like Dudley's style of clothes.

He opened his window in case Hedwig came in, which was allowed by his uncle to be set free only because he couldn't stand the racket she was making.

Harry came to the kitchen where the Dursleys were eating breakfast and didn't even look up as Harry sat down beside the enormous Dudley.

He quietly ate his toast and dashed back to his room as quickly as he can before the Dursleys give him tons of chores, which, he thought grimly, they will give him anyway.

He went inside his room and saw Hedwig with a roll of parchment tied to her foot.

Harry quickly untied the roll of parchment and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I hope your summer holiday was ok. Anyway, Ron and I are going to Diagon Alley on Saturday to buy our new Hogwarts stuff. Well, I really hope you will be able to make it. I'll wait for your reply. I hope to see you in Diagon Alley._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled at the letter and kept the letter in the drawer of his study table and pulled a new piece of parchment from his trunk. He wrote:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm just fine here. Okay, I'll meet the two of you tomorrow at Diagon Alley. Don't worry about how I will go there; I'll take The Knight Bus. Meet you there!_

_Harry_

Harry looked at the letter. Hermione Granger was his other best friend besides Ron Weasley and is really in love with her.

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's outstretched leg and held out his hand to pat her head.

"Okay Hedwig, give this to Hermione. I'll be at Diagon Alley with them tomorrow so be sure to be back tomorrow, okay?" he said.

Hedwig hooted and flapped her wings. She flew out the window as his uncle shouted.

"Harry! Go down this instant!!" he bellowed. Harry did as he was told and went down.

Uncle Vernon was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. "Well boy, I'll just tell you that tomorrow we, Petunia, Dudley, and me, are going to visit Marge and we're not taking you." He said.

Harry smiled; he'll do anything just to stop him from seeing Aunt Marge's big face.

"We won't leave you alone in this house because you might do something to it due to your... _abnormality" _Vernon paled at the mention of Harry's 'abnormality' and pointed a fat finger at him.

"So if I were you, find someone to stay with or stay on the streets!" he warned Harry.

Harry looked back at him "Don't worry, I'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow" he said.

Vernon's eyes narrowed "What is this alley crap?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"It's where I buy my Hog-"

"OKAY, OKAY!! JUST SHUT UP!! JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" Vernon shouted as he pulled Harry by his neck and threw him at the back yard

"Make sure that the lawn is mowed and the bushes trimmed, everything should be nice and neat or else you won't have any supper" Harry nodded.

Harry looked at his uncle's huge retreating back and started working...

Hermione

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

Hermione opened her bedroom window to let Hedwig in.

She hurriedly untied Harry's letter, eager to read his reply.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm just fine here. Okay, I'll meet the two of you tomorrow at Diagon Alley. Don't worry about how I will go there; I'll take The Knight Bus. Meet you there!_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled and petted Hedwig. "Thank you Hedwig. Go back to Harry, he must be waiting for you," she said.

She watched Hedwig soar out of the window and resumed packing her Hogwarts stuff.

Hermione has changed a lot too.

Sure, she was still obsessed in her studies and her best material pal is her textbook.

But now, she has wavy brown locks instead of bushy hair. She also has the perfect body, with curves in the right places.

She placed _Hogwarts, a History_ inside her trunk and put her quills and parchments too.

She picked up Harry's letter again and smiled. Tomorrow, she will be going to Diagon

Alley with Harry, the boy she always liked. Sure, she likes Harry more than a best friend but she is too afraid to tell it because he might just reject her or something.

'Besides' she thought 'He might already like another girl, which, is probably not me'

'I'm just his best friend' she thought grimly.

And for another reason, she's afraid that Harry might not only reject her but he might not be her friend anymore.

Hermione resumed packing her things. 'Whatever'

Harry

Harry saw Hedwig fly to his room and continued to pull out the weeds beside the flowerbeds.

He mowed the grass, trimmed the flowerbeds, and made sure everything is neat and nice, as his Uncle Vernon has ordered.

"Harry! Harry! Come here!!" yelled Petunia.

"Coming. Coming" replied a very tired and dirty Harry.

"Wash the windows; I want those squeaky clean before we leave tomorrow" she ordered.

Harry nodded and picked up the pail and the rag and washed the windows.

It was already dinnertime when his aunt called him and he gladly walked to the dinning room.

After he ate dinner, he quickly went to his room as the Dursleys watched Dudley's hideous play on tape; he was Romeo in 'Romeo and Juliet'

Harry closed the door and packed his Hogwarts stuff into his trunk and locked Hedwig safely on her cage.

He put his new muggle clothes inside his trunk and saw the small shattered mirror from Sirius.

He smiled at it and wrapped it carefully with one of his scarves.

'If I used this, I would be able to talk to him personally, I wouldn't have used the fire in Umbridge's office and believed Kreacher, he would still be alive...' he thought as he placed it inside his trunk which was unusually spacious without the Firebolt.

He dumped all his books inside, his Potions essay on Aconite, his History of Magic homework, and his quills, parchments and his inkbottle.

Harry picked up his list of books for his sixth year.

He stuffed it in his trunk and checked around his room if he forgot anything.

When at last he checked and double-checked everything and every corner of his room, he drifted to a peaceful sleep dreaming about Hogwarts and a certain best friend of his.

Next morning

Harry woke up at 6 o' clock a.m. He quickly showered and changed into a black shirt and a pair of pants.

He checked his trunk for the last time and safely locked it again. He went down to breakfast.

His Uncle Vernon was putting their luggage inside the car; his aunt was making mountains of sandwiches for Dudley who was greedily eating all the bacon on the table.

Harry grabbed a piece of bread, picked up his trunk, and bid the Dursleys goodbye.

"So I'll be seeing you this summer," said Harry slowly to Uncle Vernon. Vernon grunted and Harry walked out.

He stopped and stuck out his wand hand to flag down The Knight Bus. There was a loud bang and the purple triple- decker bus appeared in front of him.

"Hey 'Arry" greeted Stan the conductor. "Hey, er... to Leaky Cauldron please" said Harry.

Stan helped Harry with his trunk and there was another deafening bang and before

Harry knew it; he was already in Leaky Cauldron (I don't know if the knight bus is that fast)

He bid Stan and Ernie good-bye and grabbed something to eat at the pub.

He took a room in the Leaky Cauldron and looked forward to a good meal.

When he finished his eggs and tomatoes and every last drop of his pumpkin juice was gone, he went back to his room to get his booklist.

Harry stuffed his booklist inside his pocket and went inside Diagon Alley and went to Gringotts.

Harry spotted Hermione eating ice cream at Florean Fortescue with Ron. He rushed to them.

"Hi Harry!" greeted Hermione and gave him a grin. "Hey, mate" greeted Ron.

Harry smiled at them both "Hello" he greeted them and grabbed a chair to join them.

Soon, they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy their new schoolbooks and to Apothecary to replenish their potion ingredients. They bought parchments and quills and went back to

Leaky Cauldron to buy some drinks and chat about their summer holiday

"We went to Romania to visit Charlie. It was fun, we saw many kinds of dragons, and it was fascinating. I reckon Hagrid would come with us if we asked to." Ron said.

Hermione spoke about her holiday too, "I went to Paris with my parents. For the first time in my life, I stopped worrying about school work" she said.

Harry and Ron stared at her unbelievingly.

"Okay. That's a first," said Ron. Hermione glared at him but continued with her story.

"So, shopping there must have put school work out of my mind for a while" she said "How about you Harry, how's your holiday?" she asked Harry.

"Well, nothing interesting. The Dursleys, still the same, giving me chores and everything" Harry shrugged.

Hermione frowned at this 'those despicable Dursleys, tiring Harry. I bet they didn't even know how much pain Harry's going through, they were supposed to help him not tire him to death; and they were supposed to be his family' she thought grimly as Harry and Ron talked about Quiditch.

She glanced at Harry 'so happy yet so hurt inside (who wouldn't be with a family like the Dursleys, I hate them!!) and he is still accepting the fact that Sirius died, who is his only relative. I wish I could just hug him tight and say that he just can't face his problems alone, that I could tell him that Ron and I will be there for him. _I will be there for him_...'

"Er... Hermione, are you there?" asked Harry waving a hand in front of her.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and faced Harry, looking surprised.

"Harry!" she blurted out in surprise as if she had just seen him. Harry looked at her and Ron sniggered.

"Yeah, I'm Harry. It's nice to see you too, Hermione. It was nearly thirty minutes since I last saw you" he joked and received a glare from Hermione as Ron started to laugh louder

"Are you ok Hermione?" asked Harry noticing that Hermione started to blush. "No... I mean yes... I was just thinking" she replied. 'Oh Hermione, you're such a jerk!!' her mind screamed.

After chatting with them a few more they went off to bed.

Hermione locked the door behind her and threw herself in bed. 'Oh no, I'm such a big jerk.' She thought burying her face in her pillow.

'I'm so embarrassed, why am I thinking of him anyway?' she asked herself.

She took a deep breath and thought 'Oh my gosh! I hope Harry doesn't think I'm a big goof in front of him; maybe he's laughing at me right now'

She thought of Harry's reaction 'Ha! That Hermione, such an idiot' she buried her face in her pillow once more and banged her fist on the bed

'No! Harry is not like that; he's your friend, best friend in fact' her mind said. She lifted herself from bed and sat down near the window.

'Best friend, yes... he's your best friend. He will not laugh at your actions or words cause he's your best friend.' She thought but the little voice in her mind disagreed with her.

'Why, though, as if you don't want to be his best friend... Only' said the voice in her head (which is crazy because talking to your self is crazy) Hermione sighed

'Because, he's kind, brave, good hearted, talented, a good friend, responsible and....' She stopped and went red.

'And what?' asked the nosy voice in her head.

'And good looking' Hermione added. 'Hah! So you admit it, you like Harry more than a friend!' said the voice (in her head, I'm getting tired writing that)

'Yes... I think.' Hermione thought. 'No, you love him don't you' said the voice.

'No! I think.' thought Hermione.

'You better think my dear.' said the voice. Hermione lay on her bed.

"This is so confusing!" she blurted out loud....

a/n: the only thing I want is: my reviews please, I need those. They surely make my day!

I know talking to your self is crazy but, honestly, I do that myself sometimes. I'm not mental! I just do that to think more clearly and now I'm thinking that you might want to submit your reviews.

And I would just like to add; I don't know anything about gardening!!!! And please pretty please; DON'T FLAME ME!!!

Come on; keep those reviews coming!!!!

V

V come on

V

V come on

V

V click, click, click that button there!!!!!

V

V anonymous or signed, I accept! Flames... no thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

a/n: this is an attempt to write a good chapter 2. I just really hope you lot will like it. Suggestions are warmly accepted though flames are 'strictly prohibited'.

Thank you so much!! I appreciate your efforts for reading this story. I'm glad you find it kinda good.

Disclaimer: no mine

-------------------------------------------------

Hermione groggily woke up and fixed her bed. She spent all night tossing and turning thinking about Harry.

'This is so stupid!' she told herself. 'Harry is your best friend… best friend! Hermione, stop this!' she paced around the room.

Then after thinking so much, she decided to check her things before going to breakfast.

"Hey, Hermione" greeted Ron.

Harry smiled warmly at her and greeted, "Good Morning,"

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron and started buttering her toast.

Nobody spoke until the other Weasleys showed up.

Fred and George were talking happily about their newly opened and very well known joke shop that was called 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'

"Ooh! Harry dear, it's nice to see you here" squealed Mrs. Weasley as she hugged Harry and then Hermione.

Fred and George were still busy talking about their next spectacular product, "No, no George. Hexed gloves wouldn't be a hit," said Fred.

"Yeah, you're right, so how about…. New improved Extendable Ears?" suggested George.

"Naw! People like it as it is… how about Funny Face Mirrors?" suggested Fred.

"Yeah you're right, funny face mirrors!" said George as they approached the table.

"Funny Face Mirrors? What's that?" asked Ron curiously.

"Funny Face Mirrors are bewitched mirrors that show your ultra ugly reflection instead of your normal reflection." Said George knowledgeably. "But in your case, Ron, there will be no difference" added Fred.

Ron glared at them "Ha ha ha! Funny! But anyway, when will you release it to the public?" asked Ron.

George smiled "It's going to be out tomorrow" he replied.

"Tomorrow? How can you release it when you just decided to make those things just now?" asked Ginny who just joined them.

George smiled wider "Ah, but it has already been made, its there on our top-secret stock house, waiting to be released," he said.

"Yeah, do you expect the ever popular joke shop hasn't any prepared products for the public?" asked Fred proudly.

He frowned when he saw their faces.

"What part can't you understand?" asked Fred.

"Well, for starters, does that mean that you already have those mirrors?" Said Ron

"Yeah, they'll be delivering the products to the shop tomorrow" said Fred.

"Where's your shop located anyway," asked Harry.

"At Hogsmeade and one here on Diagon Alley, but you won't have enough time to visit it here so on your first visit to Hogsmeade this year, visit the shop ok" said George and with that, they bid them goodbye.

Soon they went to King's Cross Station and into platform 9 ¾ to Hogwarts Express.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron found a compartment to themselves while Ginny joined the Creevy brothers on another compartment.

Hermione sat looking out the window, Harry did also the same and sat in front of Hermione and looked out the window too while Ron looked outside the compartment door.

"So, looking forward to another great year at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione, addressing to Harry.

Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, this, I think, will be a better year" he said heavily.

Hermione knows that he was still thinking about Sirius's death.

'But at least Harry defeated Voldemort, his problems will lessen.' She thought.

Hermione looked down at her lap.

'Oh Harry! You're so brave. You did great things at just a young age and yet you still remain humble. You carried so many burdens but you still have time to help others with theirs' she thought.

Then again the compartment went silent.

Ron looked at them and sighed, "you know, you two are thinking too much. Be optimistic, always look at the bright side," he said.

Hermione stared at him as if asking what he meant by being optimistic.

"I mean, at least try to be cheerful. See look, for instance, You-Know-Who's gone and… um… at least we are all alive" he tried to cheer the two up but to no avail.

The compartment went silent once again.

"I'd rather have Voldemort alive than have Sirius dead" said Harry.

Hermione can't take anymore of it and rushed beside Harry and hugged him.

Ron gave him and apologetic look and looked down at his feet.

Harry was shocked that Hermione hugged him but felt really happy at the same time and hugged her back.

Hermione started to sob.

"Harry, please stop this… it is done Harry, we can't do anything about it. Ron's right, we should face our lives with a cheerful attitude, no matter how cruel life can be for all of us. Harry, we'll be there always… we will always be there and help you with your problems Harry" she said.

Ron looked at him, "yeah, Harry, we should face what's in store for us and we should face it with a cheerful point of view." He said.

Harry looked at him and then looked at Hermione who was now looking at him. "I guess you're right" he said.

Afterwards, they continued to chat about another wonderful and fun year at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to our visit to Hogsmeade, how about you two?" asked Ron.

"Of course, I want to visit Three Broomsticks once again and taste those warm butterbeer," said Harry.

"And I want to see Fred and George's joke shop, I wonder what products do they sell?" said Hermione.

"They sell the greatest things!" said Ron to Harry and Hermione.

"Is that so, Weasley? I think not," said a cold drawling voice.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy" hissed Harry.

"tut, tut, Potter. Watch out, your father might hear you" said Draco smiling evilly.

Harry glared at him causing Malfoy's evil smile to widen.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered, your father died cowering and begging for mercy" said Malfoy, the fact that Harry was the reason for his father's imprisonment was still fresh in his mind.

Harry stood up and pulled up Malfoy by his robes.

"HE DID NOT, YOU FILTHY SNOB!!" yelled Harry.

"Harry, no!" yelled Hermione and stood in front of Malfoy.

"At least Harry's father was decent and brave unlike your father" she said to Malfoy.

Malfoy paled and held Hermione's chin, "Butt off, mudblood." He said.

Harry couldn't take anymore of it and punched Malfoy on the nose.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione again pulling Harry by his robes.

Ron picked up Malfoy whose nose was bleeding and threw him out of the compartment.

Harry kept silent while Hermione looked at him. Once again the whole compartment went silent.

"Well… I'll be looking for… er… Neville… yeah, Neville." Said Ron and went out to look for Neville.

"Stupid git" murmured Harry. Hermione looked at him "Excuse me?" she asked him.

"Malfoy, he's a stupid git," said Harry. Hermione held his hand. "Harry, we all know that and whatever he told you Harry, don't let that get to your nerves" she said.

Harry sighed, "I won't," he said.

Hermione smiled at him and got her copy of Hogwarts, A History and began to read.

Harry looked at the compartment door. 'Where the hell is Ron?' he asked himself.

Hermione looked at Harry and looked at the door too "You're wondering what's taking Ron so long" she said.

Harry smiled at her "yeah, I mean… What does he have to tell Neville anyway?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and started reading once again.

Harry noticed (yet again) how beautiful Hermione is; her bushy brown hair was not so bushy anymore, her slender legs and her brown mesmerizing eyes.

There was a slam of a door and Ron entered with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Harry and Hermione looked at him. Ron, however, just smiled at them. "What happened to you?" asked Harry.

Ron's stupid grin faded and his face turned crimson "Um… nothing, Harry_…_" he answered. Still the two continued to stare at him.

"You said you were with Neville," said Hermione. Ron turned from crimson to white "uh…"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged while Ron started to smile goofily again.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked the plump old witch who was pushing the trolley.

Harry bought a stack of cauldron cakes and Hermione bought a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and a box of Chocolate Frogs while Ron settled for Sherbet Balls.

They stacked the sweets and the cakes on the empty seat and ate them happily.

"I'm so excited to face another year at Hogwarts," said Hermione carefully choosing a bean she will be eating.

"Me too, especially Quidditch, I'll be really glad if I could play again" said Harry who was munching on a cauldron cake.

"Uh huh… yeah, but except Snape and Potions" said Ron stuffing the rest of the Sherbet Ball.

"Yeah, and Filch and his stupid old cat." Harry added. Ron nodded as he picked the box of every flavor beans up.

"I wonder who they got for our DADA teacher. I hope its Professor Lupin again," said Hermione.

"Yeah" Harry said.

Ron was now turning green when he stuffed two sickly green colored beans into his mouth which turned out to be vomit flavored ones.

"BLEARG… I… cough… think… gasp… I'm gonna… sputter… be sick!!!" said Ron as he quickly grabbed the glass of pumpkin juice and drained it.

"I really don't know if I like or I hate these beans," he said as he pushed the box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans away from him.

Harry handed him a cauldron cake. Hermione though, laughed and stuffed a chocolate frog in her mouth.

After Ron has turned back to his normal color they continued eating. Ginny joined them in their compartment afterwards.

"Hey, how's everything here?" asked Ginny as she lifted the box of every flavor beans to examine it.

"Hmm… Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, my favorite" she said taking one red colored bean.

"Hmm… strawberry."

She held the box in front of Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Come on, let's have a daring game," she said.

Harry and Hermione agreed but Ron shook his head. "No, I can't take anymore of that stuff" he said.

Ginny persuaded Ron to join and he agreed but only if there was about two glasses of pumpkin juice present.

Ginny held out the box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans in front of Ron. Ron took a golden colored bean.

"Mrrph…" Ron quickly spat out the bean. "That's it! I hate this stuff," he yelled.

They all laughed. Ron frowned.

Soon, the train slowed down and they stopped at Hogsmeade station. The stepped into a carriage and sped towards the castle.

Hogwarts…

'It's good to be home' Harry thought.

A/n: done!

V

V

V

V

V

V review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: of course I don't own this stuff!

a/n: Here's chapter 3 all for you.

Just read, enjoy and please review afterwards.

I am so sorry for the late, late update... our comp. developed a virius so it has been sent away for fixing

START

Harry glanced at the vast castle. 'Yeah, it's really good to be back' he thought.

They all went to the Great Hall and watched first year students sorted to their houses.

Soon, the sorting was over and the golden plates were filled with food.

Harry happily dumped scalloped potatoes into his plate and started eating when he spotted Hermione not eating anything.

"Hey, Hermione, why aren't you eating anything? Is it about that 'spew' thing again" asked Harry.

Hermione looked at him "No, it's not and it's S.P.E.W and I've given up on that already" she said and she picked up a loaf of bread and began eating.

'Tell him? Tell him not?' Hermione asked herself. "Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Huh? Oh… er…" was all that Hermione could say 'Tell him?' she looked at Harry's gorgeous emerald eyes.

'It's so mesmerizing' she thought. "Hermione, maybe you should go to the hospital wing. You look out of your mind" said Harry.

"Oh no, I'm just fine" said Hermione who picked up the fork and sliced the steak. Harry looked at her quizzically "If you're sure…"

"Harry, Hey Harry!" yelled Ron. Harry turned and looked at him. "Yeah?" he asked, Ron smiled at him "McGonagall said you could play Quidditch already this year."

"Really, how'd you know?" asked Harry. "You know, Ginny, McGonagall told her that your ban has been lifted" said Ron.

"But how 'bout Ginny" Hermione asked.

"She said she's trying out for Chaser and she'll be glad to return the position to you, besides she said you'll be better if you play again for the house team. She said to see her in her office on the weekend to retrieve your Firebolt" replied Ron.

Harry smiled, 'Yep, it's good to be back' he thought.

+ Later at the common room +

Harry sat near the fire and thought about Sirius; the time when he entered the common room to kill Scabbers or Peter Pettigrew. And the time he had been foolish to believe that Sirius had turned in his parents…

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione as she sat down beside Harry.

Harry looked at him. "Yes, I'm just fine, just thinking." Harry said. "About what?" asked Hermione

Harry stared at the fire. "About… about Sirius" said Harry. Hermione put her arm on Harry's shoulder and let Harry speak….

"Well, remember the time we suspected Sirius, and then I found out that he was my godfather?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded.

"At the time when we were returning to the castle to turn in Pettigrew, he said that… that once his name was cleared I will go and live with him… and leave the Dursleys" said Harry and then looked at Hermione to see if she still wants him to continue.

Hermione looked deep into his green eyes. "Go on" she said and Harry continued.

"Yeah, and I was very happy to know that, and then Pettigrew escaped….. And then on fourth year, when my scar hurt, he was there to help me, to be like my parent or something"

"And also, on the Triwizard Tournament, he believed in me… that I didn't put my name on the goblet… and he also helped me with the dragon, Hermione, Sirius was always there when I need him, he gave me the love and care of a parent I never knew I would have…. And also because… because of me… he- he died... Hermione, I can't accept it" he said.

"He was the closest thing I had for a parent and just when I start to, to love him, he leaves me here… All alone, it was just so unfair. He was there to protect me, and then he just died… trying to protect me…" Harry sobbed and Hermione hugged him and began to sob too.

"Stop Harry, I don't want to see you hurt like this. Harry, I know this is very hard for you but never think that you are alone in this problem. Harry, we're here too, we are hurt just like you too, and also we are here to help you through this." Said Hermione

Harry smiled down at her "Thanks Hermione" he said. Hermione smiled at him.

"Her you are! I've been looking for you two for hours!" roared Ron as he approached Harry and Hermione who was currently doing Harry's Potions homework.

"Here are your schedules" said Ron handing Harry and Hermione two pieces of parchment, one for each.

"Thanks Ron" said Hermione as she grabbed the parchment from Ron. Harry looked at his schedule.

"Aw, we still have Potions with the Slytherins" said Harry as he threw the parchment into his school bag.

"And Care of Magical Creatures with them too" said Ron, loathing visible from his voice.

"It's okay with me as long as Malfoy stupid face isn't too visible" said Harry as Ron sniggered.

"Whatever" said Hermione as she chucked her schedule in her school bag

Harry went to bed early that night; tomorrow their classes formally start.

+ Next morning +

Harry got up early next morning. He found Ron rummaging for parchment and quills and stuffing it in his bag.

Harry got up and placed his Potions stuff inside his bag and went down to breakfast with Ron.

"Hey! Wait up!" yelled Hermione form behind them as they entered the Great Hall.

The three of them sat together and began to eat, well… Harry and Ron.

Hermione had placed her head down on her hands, her toast untouched.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, shaking her slightly. "Huh? What?" said Hermione groggily as she faced Harry

"Did you even sleep last night?" asked Harry. "Uh… no" replied Hermione as she placed her head down again.

'I was up all night because of you, Potter, you and your handsome face!' screamed her mind.

Potions class

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the very back of the class.

Snape arrived shortly with his sweeping black robes. "Another year at Hogwarts, another year of learning and I say to you again, there will be no need of foolish wand waving"

"And especially no need of stupid gits like you" whispered Harry so that Snape won't hear him but his voice was loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

"Sir, I think Potter here has something to say to you" Malfoy smirked.

Snape swooped in front of Harry "Oh yeah, Potter, what?" asked Snape.

"Er- I was just… uh, saying that- that…" Harry was lost with words and Malfoy was sniggering loudly together with some Slytherins.

"SPIT IT OUT, POTTER!" roared Snape as Ron glared at him. "NO glaring at me, Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor!" yelled Snape.

He turned to Harry again "I believe I have said to spill the beans, Potter. You won't speak? Fifty points from Gryffindor and if you don't speak up it'll be a hundred" said Snape nastily.

Harry scowled at him. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand (which made Harry blush),trying to restrain Harry in case he was trying to dunk his empty cauldron into Snape's head.

"Please, professor, continue with the lesson" said Hermione. "Shut up, Granger!" yelled Snape again.

Harry couldn't stand it no more, "When did you become so nosy anyway?" he asked Snape.

At this, Snape outraged, "DETENTION POTTER! AND ANOTHER FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" he roared and proceeded with his lesson.

"Today, we will be making Shrinking Solutions again, just to make sure you are prepared for you N.E.W.T.s even though it is just a simple potion, since some of you still are stupid enough to give poor results" he said eyeing Neville who paled at that very moment.

They spent most of their time preparing for the potion and Snape checked their work after class.

As usual, he was criticizing the Gryffindors' work while praising the Slytherins.

"Potter, your solution is too runny, twenty points from Gryffindor and no work for today" he said as he vanished Harry's potion like he did on his fifth year

+ After Potions +

"What's wrong with Snape? He's worse than before" said Ron.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" asked Harry.

"I know why" said Hermione smiling brightly.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione." greeted a familiar voice.

They all looked up to the owner of the voice.

"Professor Lupin!" said Ron in surprise. Lupin smiled at them "Yep, I'm back!" he said.

"What class are you teaching?" asked Harry. "Of course, Defense Against the Dark Arts"

Lupin said. "Finally, a satisfactory teacher" said Ron. "Why, thank you, Ron"

+ The common room+

'Ron, where the hell are you?' asked Harry who has wanted to ask Ron about his Astronomy essay after he spent detention with Snape.

Ron earlier said to Harry and Hermione that he will be meeting Neville, who he said he will be meeting because of their Herbology homework.

The portrait hole opened.

'Finally' thought Harry.

Hermione stepped in carrying two rolls of parchment, her Herbology book, and looking very tired.

She spotted Harry, "Hiya, Harry" she greeted as she placed her things in a nearby table.

"hey… er… did you see Ron?" asked Harry.

Hermione shook her head and again Harry noticed how beautiful she really is.

"Well, ok… but help me with my Astronomy homework, please" Harry pleaded. Hermione smiled at him "Fine"

+ An hour later +

The portrait hole opened and in comes Ron.

Harry and Hermione stared at him.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Ron.

"Doing Harry's Astronomy homework, how about you?" replied Hermione.

Ron's eye's widened "Oh no, Astronomy!" he yelled as he dashed towards their dormitory.

Harry shook his head and went back to his essay.

a/n: bah! That's it I'll be setting h/ hr romance next chappie……. Sowi for the delay! Oh and Voldemorts gone with the wind! Review, NO FLAMES!


End file.
